


The Final showdown of Jonny Quest!

by Nieman



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Dr Zinn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Last encounter between the Quests and Dr Zinn





	The Final showdown of Jonny Quest!

This classic Sci-Fi series never had a series Finale-neither the orginal or the remake...

Act 1 scene 1  
Quest labrotory  
Dr Quest is talking to TV screen  
Quest: Yes Mr Secretary...I understand.

Quest goes out to his living room and callsJohnny; Race Bannon, Jessy Bannon and bandit  
Dr Quest: The Secretary has just informed me of a strange and unnatural radio waves on a pacific Island near India. He feels we should investigate it. Race is the Quest Jet ready?  
Bannon: The Jet is always ready

Act 1 scene 2 Quest party at Island  
Quest is looking through bioculors  
Dr Quest supoosedly there is an old Observatory building---  
Johnny: Is it till there?  
Dr Quest: Yes but it has been quite modified...  
Quest party is captured by laser gun robot guards  
As Quest party is lead away...a shadowly figure is seen observing them

Act 1 scene 3 Quest party in a pit...above them is Dr Zin; his daugthers and a host of other Quest Villians..{the ex naxi; the norwagion Baron; the World War I enemy Ace; the English mercenary; the mad scientist, the immortal agent] All wear medal headdresses attached to control of huge laser cannon

Scene shifts to shadow figure...carrying a figure bound gagged and straight jacket.. Figure goes through basement window. Figure throws gagged man into cell and locks it  
Figure: That takes care of You..now for your Master  
Figure creeps up stairs and listens to Zinn monolugue

Dr Zinn: So Dr Quest we meet face to face ....ever since Scienists College you have impeded my quest for evil domination of the world....you will impede my plans no more forever....This cannon is designed to scatter your energy moculacles into a billion conscious pieces...you can do nothing while I fire it and rule the world  
Dr Quest: Youll never get away with it  
Dr Zinn:Wont I? This machine draws energy from our evil brains for a single purpose...to destroy Dr Quest 

Figure creeps toward basement ...goes to control panel marked Poloraity...figure switches two main wires and heads back toward stairs

Act 2 scene 1 Quests in pit  
Dr Zinn The laser is being charged up....goodbye forever Dr Goody two shoes Quest

Laser begins to fire laser beam...not forwards but backwards...all villians Dr Zinn et all glow and vanish.. without Dr Zinn controlling them .The robot guards die...the building begins to shake and come apart. Suddendly a robot laser gun falls at Race Bannon feet..Race uses gun to blast hole in wall and the quest party escapes to jet and takes off

Shadow figure goes to small autogyro plane and flies to submarine and gets inside.  
Robot crewman: How did it go Sir?  
Figure: Lets us observe the Islands self termnintion from a safe distance-prepare for after shock

Act 2 Scene 2 Quest compound  
Race is fixing plane; Jess is doing homework; Dr quest comes to Johnny  
Dr Quest: I've just spoken to the Secretary...those radio waves have gone with the Island explosion into the sea  
Johnny: Father what is it?  
Dr Quest: Dr Zinn was evil but not so foolish as to misplace his polarity...and then there is the coincidence of the laser gun appearing to help us escape...I have a feeling we had a unknown ally against Dr Zinn  
Johnny: Who could it have been?  
Dr Quest: I don't know son...we've helped so many people over the years maybe that one of them has decdided to repay an old debt...

Flashback: Figure at periscope.  
Figure: The quests have escaped...the laser cannon has consumed the building...including the lava cover...the island is now a volcano and sinks into the sea...no trace of it is left  
Robot Crewman: Orders Sir?  
Figure: Head course for Home...a Princes job is never done  
Figure is finally revealed to be Haijii...Johnny's old sidequick.  
Haijji: Yes Dr Quest...you helped me regain my heritage...too bad for Dr Zinn his assassain was such an amateur....that clinched it...after returning the "servanat" to his master...the least I could do was save Dr Quest and the world from Zinn

Epilogue: Cosmos....billions of tiny atomic particles floating  
Dr Zinn voice: I SWEAR...I'll...GET ....My revenge on You Quest...no matter how many centuries it takes  
Other Villians voices; OH SHUT UP YOU MORAN!

Finnis


End file.
